main_castfandomcom-20200215-history
Oh Christmas Tree Oh Christmas Tree
'Oh Christmas Tree Oh Christmas Tree '''is the tenth and final episode of Season 1A of [[The Family|''The Family]], and the tenth episode overall.'' It was released on December 13, 2015 - read it here: Main cast * Mandy Fitzpatrick as Criminal * Tomdy as Tom Dylan * Idekmandy as Mandy * Queen Steph as Queen Steph * Melanie Martinez as Isabela * Victoria Smurfit as Claire * Jessica Alba as Jessica * Lentimassu as Lentimassu * Izzy as Izzy * Catherine as Catherine Morgan * Penny as Penny * Sally as Sally * Nimbus as Nimbus * Oliver as Oliver the Cat * Binkx as Binkx the Cat * Natsu as Natsu the Cat * Dodo as Dodo The Cat * Harry as Harry Fielding * Randy as Randy Tay * Jack as Jack Gah Recurring Cast * Solar as XxSolarEclipsexX * Deneen Tyler as Shondell Hemphill * Harry as Harry Fielding * Izzy as Izzy * Catherine as Catherine Morgan Minor Characters * Randy as Randy Tay * Jack as Jack Gah Opening TBA Episode ''At a Hotel '' Harry: Hello to the Fielding Hotel how may I help Steph: I have a room booked for, 1 , 2, 3 ,4 ,5 yeah I just have a room booked Harry: Are you Steph Steph: Yes Harry: Okay here you go ''Harry gives Steph the key and they walk to their room Izzy: Hi, I’m your maid Steph: No you’re not we have one bye, Izzy: Okay bye Jessica: Ha-ha bitch Steph: No wait we need one Izzy: Thank you, If you want me just find me. Jessica: what, what Steph Steph: Fat, Fat Steph? Did you say Bela: DONT CALL MY MUM THAT, BITCH Jessica: Omg your so mean bye Tom: Lets go in already Steph: Yeah Criminal: Ew what’s that. Bela: No-one cares just hurry up and go in They open the door Criminal: Yeah Ill just cya in a min Steph: God sake Criminal Criminal goes back to investigate the blood stain It leads to a door He knocks on the door Criminal: Hello Criminal barges into the door Criminal: OH MY FUCK Opening 2 hours earlier Izzy: What the fuck do we do Catherine: We get rid of the body Izzy: Okay throw it out the window: Catherine: 3, 2 ,1 They throw the body out the window Pedestrain: Omg owh AGH Catherine: Shit shit shit Present day Criminal: Bela, Steph, Tom, someone Mandy: What you wan.... OMG Criminal: I know like what the fuck Mandy: Ill get everyone Mandy gets everyone Bela: Oh my god Steph: who the fuck would do this On the bed there is a huge blood stain then on the dresser there is a gutted man Izzy: Hello I heared screa.... omg Dodo: Meow hahha Meow Bela: Hey Dodo Dodo: Garden Hoe In The Pet House Oliver: We need a plan Sally: For what Nimbus: Dodo probs murdered this person Sally: Your crazy, Dodo is a freaking Cat Penny: Nope he killed him, he got his teeth and ripped out his heart Sally: Okay yeah your right Dildo, oh I mean Dodo is crazy Binkx: he’s crazy he will kill Natsu: Okay so I think we should, Nimbus: shush I have a good idea Nimbus: We could get a knife and chop him up and put him in a blender Oliver: What the fuck, where the fuck will we get a knife, How can we even hold a Knife, where will we get a blender. Shit idea Oliver: Look lets brainstorm At the Hotel Izzy: Fuck the police are here Catherine: Okay , okay okay Shondell Hemphill: EVERYONE OUT NOW Everyone leaves Harry: Excuse me whats the problem Shondell Hemphill: THERE IS DEAD MAN IN A ROOM EVERYONE OUT Harry: What no this isn’t true Shondell Hemphill: LEAVE Solar: Fuck this shit Solar walks out and spots 2 people running Solar goes after them Solar: WAIT UP Catherine: Run Izzy: Fuck hurry up Solar: I KNOW WHAT YOU DID Izzy: Kill him Catherine grabs a gun and shoots Solar Solar: AGh Steph: WHAT THE FUCK The Christmas tree in the park falls over landing on a car Bela: OMG WHAT THE FUCK STEPH: THAT THAT DIDNT JUST HAPPEN Criminal: Okay this party is crazy Claire: HWHERES THERE BEER WHERES THE WINE WHERES THE EVERYTHING Claire: OMG A CHRISTMAS TREE AMAZING Claire: IM DRUNK Steph: We kno On the phone Randy: Hello , hello Lentimassu: Hello Jack: Hello beotches Mike: Hello the plan is in action right Randy: The Christmas tree fell down, Solar died though Mike: Fuck it was Catherine and Izzy, HUNT THEM DOWN AND KILL THEM On the sidewalk Randy: I see them Mike: Good Jack: I see them to Lentimassu: Yep got my eye on them Lentimassu: They turned a corner Randy: get them its a dead end Catherine: shit shit Izzy: You idiot Randy: STOP RIGHT THERE Jack: Hey whats this Randy: NO JACK ITS THE TRIGGER BOOM BOOM BOOM Catherine and Izzy fall to the ground Mike: you idiot, your fired Randy: well done The girls get up and shoot Randy Jack: Haha Mike you idiot Catherine: Lets go Izzy: This way Part #2 A Week Later Steph: So far this Christmas has been shit Bela: Yes I agree Harry: You legit closed down by hotel I hate you all Criminal: Shut up Dodo: Hey bitches Jessica: Fuck off Dodo Dodo: die Dodo leaves Mandy: Everyone shut up Izzy: Hello Catherine: Hello your dead Mike: THERE THEY ARE Jack: Bye Mike Mike: Huh Jack stabs Mike Mandy: what the fuck Criminal: are you bad or good Jack: Good Randy: Your not Izzy: Your alive Randy: No Randy: Im the ghost of dead gay Randy Catherine: What the fuck Randy: Bye Criminal: This is weird Jack: Whatever bye At the house Mandy: This has been a weird list Tom: I agree Jessica: Bitches Tom: Snitches Claire: WHERES THE WINE Jessica: Its.. Tom: Pits? Claire: SHUT UP WHERES TEH WINE Lentimassu: Over here ma’am Claire: Shut up and get it Lenti gets the wine Tom: So whats up Mandy: The Sky Mandy: Actaully no, people died, we were kicked out of our hotel, a Christmas tree fell, Solar died, wait who even was Solar, still and theres weirdos going around Tom: I was there Jessica: PENIS Mandy: Penis? Claire: WINE WINE WINEEE Claire: GIVE ME YOUR WINE Mandy: No Claire: BITCH NEEDS TO DIE DIE DIE Claire: BITCH NEEDS TO DIE ,DIE DIE , like my song, I sing it when people don’t give me wine Criminal: Right Bela: Hello betoches Claire: WINE WINE WIN.. Criminal: Shut up Jessica: I hate you all Lentimassu: Jessica go away Steph: Lenti boy bed now Harry: MY HOTEL IS RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU Steph: Whatever Harry: DONT YOU WHATEVER ME Lenti: Sir we will do any.. Henry: Shut up and bye Henry leaves Criminal: WINE WINE, its quite catchy Claire: I know Jessica: This family is messed up Lentimassu: Ma’am Jessica shut up Steph: EVERYONE SHUSH WE NEED TO HAVE THE CHRISTMAS PARTY. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1A